Los amores de Himawari
by Mhialove02
Summary: Hola mis queridos lectores ese nuevo oneshot de la vida de Naruto como padre, si Naruto Uzumaki, El séptimo Hokage hijo del cuarto Hokage el rayo amarillo y el bandolero rojo, héroe de la cuarta gran guerra ninja y esposo de la princesa Hyuga, esa gran extensión que llevaba su nombre y ahora como padre de Bolt, Himawari, Jiraiya, Minato y Kushina.


Hola mis queridos lectores ese nuevo oneshot de la vida de Naruto como padre, si Naruto Uzumaki, El séptimo Hokage hijo del cuarto Hokage el rayo amarillo y el bandolero rojo, héroe de la cuarta gran guerra ninja y esposo de la princesa Hyuga, esa gran extensión que llevaba su nombre y ahora como padre de Bolt, Himawari, Jiraiya, Minato y Kushina.

Los Amores De Himawari

Naruto Plov

Naruto pensó que el ser padre podría ser los más fácil del mundo solo habría que liderar con las travesuras y desaires de sus hijos, cuando nació Bolt su corazón de ilumino como nunca, está feliz de tener a una pequeña criatura en su brazos. Bolt se parecía el con el cabello rubio piel blanca como la de su madre y esa dos bigotes de gatos que heredó de su padre, era un niño travieso lleno de energía metiéndose en problemas pero con una corazón de oro como la de su madre, luego llego la pequeña de sus ojos la bebe Himawari , era muy hermosa se parece mucho a su madre con cabello pelizaul , y unos bellos ojos azules intensos como su él , dulce por naturaleza , y un poco terca como el , se divertía con ella jugaban cada vez que podían junto a lado de Bolt y Hinata se divertían mucho.

Luego de algunos años llegaron los dos gemelos, Jiraiya y Minato Uzumaki dos niños muy parecido pero a la vez distintos, ambos rubios con ojos de su mamá, su los gemelos heredaron el Byakugan eso alegro mucho a Hiashi al fin unos de su nietos seguirá la línea de sangre de los Hyuga, Jiraiya era muy inquieto lleno de energía y saltaba por todos lado, mientras que Minato era más tranquilo educado, sonriente y muy brillante.

Después de algún tiempo llego su otra pequeñita, la pequeña Kushina, Naruto se sorprendió al ver que nació con el cabello rojo, como la de su madre, la tuvo en sus brazos, no pudo soportar llorar por que era igual a su madre ese cabello rojo y con ojos azules.

Pero, ahora una problema, más grande de los problemas se aproxima en la vida del hokage, si Naruto Uzumaki tendría un gran problemas en su vida, el crecimiento de sus hijos, principalmente de Himawari quien se convirtió en una agraciada señorita.

Fin Naruto Plov

Naruto miro se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su casa, suspiro largamente al tomas de una repisa de madera un álbum de foto, era el álbum de foto de Himawari, miro el diseño del álbum era amarillo limón y un pequeño girasol estampado, entonces se armó de valor , lo abrió .

-Hmp…¿Cuántas ,Cosas pasaron? Desde que naciste – dijo el rubio mirando con ternura la foto de Himawari cuando nació - mi pequeña

Fhasblack

Era una hermosa mañana de primavera y Naruto estaba de un lugar a otro caminado como desesperado, Hinata se encontraba en labor de parto sus Bolt jugaba con Hanabi se divertía mucho con su pequeño sobrino y Hiashi como siempre tranquilo sentado con los brazos cruzado.

-¡Ohhhh! Hasta ¿cuándo?, ¡Vamos a esperar! – gruño Naruto, gritando con fuerza - Mi Hinata ¿Cómo estás?!Ahh!

-Cuñado, cálmate – dijo la Hyuga tratando de ayudar al rubio que se tranquilice – ¿Estas asustando a Bolt? – el rubio miro a su hijo quien estaba detrás de la cuñada temblando de miedo -¿Vez lo estás asustado?

-Bolt – se arrodillo para secar ese pequeñas lagrimitas - ¡Lo siento! Hijo mío te amo, pero me preocupa tu madre – pero el pequeño rubio no comprendía mucho , esa situación solo sabía que tendría , así que tan pequeño e inteligente sintió que tenga que protegerla a costa de su corazón –Mamá ,estará bien – acaricio su revoltoso cabello rubio - ¡Ven! Esperamos juntos

-Hai – dijo tímidamente Bolt , Naruto cargo a su hijo pero antes que se sentara escucho un pequeño llanto

-¡Ya nació! - grito efusivamente Hanabi, saltado de alegría – Mi sobrinita ya nació

-Mi niña….- Naruto se quedó pasmado al escuchar ese pequeño grito – ya nació, escuchaste Bolt, tu pequeña hermanita nació – el pequeño Bolt solo asistió con la cabeza, Naruto se lo entrego a Hanabi, y poco a poco comento a caminar hacia la puerta de materno infantil, era Tsunade quien tenía en una mantita azul

-Naruto, ¡Ven, hay alguien! ¿Que desea conocerte?-dijo la rubia voluptuosas, quien vio a Naruto que estaba parado allí, sin mover ningún musculo – Mira, tómala con en tus brazos – Naruto no dijo nada solo asistió con la cabeza.

Entonces Naruto la tomo en sus brazos , miro ese pequeño cuerpecito muy calientito , los ojos se iluminaron al ver que tenía el cabello de su esposa le alegro mucho , - de _seguro que será muy hermosa como mi Hinata –_ pensó Naruto – Ohh tienes mis marcas , y ohhh mi ojos también , eres una linda mezcla en los dos – con mucho cuidado al puso en su hombro – Mi pequeña niña , te protegeré siempre a ti y a tu hermano y por supuesto a mi mamá – Ahora era el turno , de Naruto de llorar , era fantástico ser padre de uno , pero ahora que tenía dos su corazón se alegró bastante sentían, que si vida está hecha- Te prometo , ¿Qué siempre estará a mi lado? Y no dejare que ningún mocoso se hacer que a ti , eres mi pequeña Lo juro ¡Datebayoo!

FinFhasblack

-Ese, día que naciste jure que siempre te protegería y ¿Qué nadie te tocaría? Ja ¡qué ironía! - rio sarcásticamente mientras pasaba a otra página – Aun recuerdo ¡Tu primer amor!

Fhasblack

Ya con cinco años Himawari era una niña feliz y muy activa, con una dulzura y terminar sin dudar, bella por naturaleza y con una sonrisa de mil diamantes, era cariñosa con todo el mundo y también con sus amigos de la pareja Uzumaki.

Naruto como siempre estaba en su oficina atareado con documentos, junto con Shikamaru quien le indicaba lo que tenía que hacer, se encontraba aburrido por eso no deseaba, estar allí quiera pasar el tiempo con su familia , Bolt era un pequeño revoltoso y quería pasar el tiempo con revoltosos , su bella reina y su bella princesa.

-Papi… Hola tío Shikamaru - dijo Himawari, entrando a la oficina

-Hola Hima-chan -

-Mi princesa – viro con alegría su pequeña hija, con una velocidad impresiónate cargo su hija – Himawari ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, solo es que te extrañaba y deseo estar contigo – le respondió aferrándose en el cuello de su padre – Solo, ¿Qué deseo? pasar el tiempo contigo

-Mi princesa, -suspiro, Naruto sabía, que no se podía resistir a esos ojos bonitos – Está bien, mi princesa, llamare a tu madre y a Bolt para comer en Ichiraku

-Pero Naruto – protesto el moreno, sabía Naruto, no se resistiría a la carita dulce de su hija menor – Tenemos una reunión, ¿Con los kages?

-¡Lo sé!, regresare en dos horas – dicho eso se alejó de su estresante oficina – Nos , vemos

-Adiós , tío Shikamaru – se despidió de moreno , los dos desaparecieron en una nube de humo

-¿Qué fastidio?

Por otra parte Hinata se encontraba en su casa, preparando el almuerzo un rico estofado de vegetales n carne y una sopa de algas , en eso probo un poco de sopa y de repente escucho su celular

-Hola amor, - saludó la ojiperla

-Hola Hinata-chan- saludos efusivamente el rubio a su esposa – Estoy con Bolt y Himawari

-Ohhhhh, entonces iremos comer a Ichiraku – respondió Hinata, sacándose el delantal y apagando las orillas

-Hai, lo del almuerzo lo comeremos en la cena, Si entonces ve para allá -

-Está bien, nos vemos – colgó el móvil, Hinata fue a su cuarto para arreglarse un poco, para ir en busca de su familia

Bolt, siempre se comportaba un poca arico con Naruto, cuidado era más pequeño siempre estaba junto pero poco a poco se fue alejando de él , tal vez su nombramiento como Hokage le altero un poco pero siempre está pendiente de su familia.

-Y Bolt ¿Cómo te fue, hoy en la academia? - Pregunto rubio caminado hacia el establecimiento de Ichiraku Ramen - Y dime Bolt, que pasa

-No , hay nada que decir viejo – le respondió de mala manera

-Ok pero sabes puedes decir ¿Cualquier cosa?

-Hmp, no digas tonterías ¡Viejo!- tomo una gran bocanada de aire – No creo que te incumba, ehh.. viejo ¿Dónde está Himawari?

-¿Qué , tu no la tenías – te pregunto un poco exasperado

-No

-¡OHHH!¿Porque Kami?-se tocó la cabeza el rubio mayor muy desagradado por no saber dónde se hallaba su hija- ¡Vamos a buscarla!

-Hai…

Padre e hijo fueron en busca de la pequeña de la familia, no sabían dónde estaban las últimas que estuvieron con ella, fue en la academia, así que su primer instinto fue en ir en esa dirección

Himawari se encontraban en uno de los columpios de la academia

-¡Hola! Niña – dijo un misterioso chico – Eres la hermana de Bolt

-Si…..¿Quién eres tú? - le contesto, mirando los ojos a misterioso chicos

-Pues, soy Mitzuki

-Yo…Himawari – le dijo tímidamente

-Deseas ¿Qué te empuje? – le preguntó el peliblanco, la pequeña asistió con la cabeza

Así comenzaron con el juego, la pareja de niños, reía y jugaban, Himawari tomo la mano de niño misterioso para ir los dos corriendo por todo el patio de la academia, Mitzuki en la academia era un niño muy callando casi no hablaba con nadie, se mantenía al margen

-Eres, muy agradable Mitzuki – kun – dijo Himawari sentándose en el pasto del patio

-¡Eso! ¿Crees?

-Si…..

-Gracias jeje , tú también eres agradable – le dijo sinceramente a la pequeña Uzumaki

-HIMAWARI…..- se escuchó un estruendoso grito

-Hermanita

-¡Papi! – exclamo la pequeña - ¿Qué me buscan?

-Parece, ¿Qué Bolt? También – continúo el peliblanco

-si, bueno me voy un gusto

-NO hay de que

-Sí , otro día nos vemos – se acercó a él u le beso en la mejilla , haciendo que el niño se sonrojara – Nos vemos

El niño vio como la pequeña Himawari se alejaba allí , la pequeña Himawari se alegró mucho, a tener un gran amigo.

-Papi...-corrió al ver a su papa, estaba muy preocupado

-Princesa…¿Dónde estabas?-le dijo muy preocupado

-Lo siento papi

-Himawari, ¿dónde estabas? – le pregunto el rubio menor

-Estuve aquí, hermano

-Pequeñas…no vuelvas a alejarte de mí – Naruto miro a su pequeña muy seriamente, la Uzumaki agacho la mirada, no le gustaba que su papá, la regañaba de esa forma

-Yo….! Lo siento ¡ - le contesto con voz entrecortada

-No hay de que – le acaricio delicadamente su cabecita azulada, en forma cariñosa – Bueno, ya que te encontramos, VAMOS A COMER RAMEN

-Si….-gritaron los hermanos

Los Uzumaki se fueron a Ichiraku a comer Ramen, Himawari le conto a su mamá sobre compañero de su hermano, eso le causo un tic al rubio, ya que se escuchó un gran gruñidos, la ver como su pequeña se sonrojaba al contar su pequeño amorío con Mitzuki … Mami ..!Mitzuki-kun es lindo, esa palabras dulces hicieron que retumbar la cabeza del rubio, así que le dijo a Bolt, que tenía prohibido de traer a ese chico a casa

Fin del flashback

-Mi pequeña, desde ese momento, desearía no hacerte soltado – dijo el rubio con gran melancolía, cerró sus bellos ojos azules y se mentalizo, como sería la vida de su pequeña a partir ahora de que dará el gran paso en su vida – Mi niña hermosa.

-¿Qué pasa viejo? – pregunto Bolt vestido con un traje de etiqueta se veía muy bien – Tienes dudas viejo

-Uh…¿Claro que no?...Solo que

-Solo…que padre, no desea que se lleven a tu pequeña – interrogo Bolt, sentándose a lado de su padre- Yo también me siento mal, ¿Por qué mi hermanita? Se ira

-Si todos estamos triste, es muy pequeña para casarse – comento el rubio mayor poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo – Tu , ¿mamá como esta?

-Ella está tranquila, le está dando algunos consejos – hizo una pausa, Bolt se preguntó ¿Por qué diablos? Mis padres le permitieron casarse, tan joven; era aún una niña tenía apenas dieciséis años por que se casaría con ese sujeto – Y tu padre ¿cómo estás?

-Igual, que tu hijo supongo intranquilo – Naruto volvió a pasar las hojas del álbum y de fotos – Mira – señalo la foto – Tu y Himwari juntos con ese rubio, ya tenía ocho años y tu once junto con ese rubio

-Se llama Inojin viejo – rondando sus ojos, recordando que ese chico era el primer novio de Himawari –Es uno de los estrategas más poderoso de Konoha

-Si ..Lo se …..No sé por qué no Konohamaru, no le da más misiones, está corrompiendo a más niñas - dijo entre dientes

Flashback

Himawari corría por la calles de Konoha, iba a la oficina de su padre para llevarle el almuerzo que le preparo su mamá , estaba feliz porque , deseaba pasar un tiempo de calidad padre e hija como tenía cada semana

-Hola papi , t..Tío Shikamaru – saludo a los dos hombres entrando a la oficina de su padre –

-¿Cómo estás? Mi niña – los ojos azules se iluminaron al ver a su pequeña hija con un vestido negro de Tizzas. Tiene falda con vuelo, color negro con girasoles estampada en la falda, con un polo negro con cuello redondo y una pequeña cinta amarilla en el hombro izquierdo, su cabello se adornaba con girasoles se veía muy adorable-Me trajiste el almuerzo no es así.

-Si papi …..Mami dijo que comieras vegetales te puso uno extras – le entrego en buento – Tío Shikamaru, la tía Temari te mando también el almuerzo – el Nara le tomo su buento y acaricio la cabecita de la niña

-Himawari, ¿Qué más te dijo? Mamá – cargo a su pequeña

-¡Mami! me dijo, que vengas temprano hoy – agrego con una sonrisa tierna

-Sabes, que no puedo tengo mucho ¿Qué hacer? –Naruto observó la mirada de desilusión de su pequeña, odia que uno de sus hijos se entristeciera de esa manera pero tenía que entender el deber que tenía su padre tenía un cargo importante – No te preocupes mi niña , yo le explicara a tu madre

-Está bien

En eso entraron el equipo 10 conformados por Inojin, Shikadai y Chouchou había terminado su misión de re coger un pergamino

-Con permiso Hokage-sama – dijo Shikadai muy respetuoso – Aquí le entregamos el informe de nuestra misión – dijo puso la carpeta en el escritorio

-Chicos…-bajo a Himawari al suelo - muy bien, parece que todo está correcto - leyendo en contenido del informe – Hicieron un gran trabajo – dejo el papel en su escritorio – bueno retírense

-Hai – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Nos vemos en casa papá –agrego Shikadai saliendo de la oficina junto con sus amigos

Naruto vio como los niños salieron – Debes estar orgulloso de tu hijo, es un genio

-Si

-¡Bueno papi!, me voy, nos vemos tío Shikamaru – Himawari se despidió de los dos hombres, saliendo junto con el quipo 8, Himawari estaba contenta porque su papá vendría a cenar, se lo casi prometió, Chou Chou le dijo que les acompañara a comer una rica barbacoa que Inojin invitaría XD lo cual, no le causo gracias

Los niños fueron por la calles de Konoha, Chou Chou diviso, la hamburguesería que siempre iban, siempre, así que decidieron pedir una doble con queso , mas con una rica gaseosa , InoShikaChou le contaron a Himawari sobre su misión , le contos sobre las tácticas usadas en la misión que consistía llevar un pergamino al Raikage.

Himawari solo escucho cada palabra de su amigos se sentía feliz, porque siempre la escuchaban cuando se sentía muy triste o cuando se metía en problemas por golpeaba rem ocasiones a su hermano, terminaron de comer y se fueron de ese lugar.

Shikadai y Chou Chou se fueron en la misma dirección ya que sus casas estaban en la misma dirección, así que como siempre Inojin era muy caballeroso llevo a Himawari a su casa, pero como siempre cada tarde fue a comprarse un rico helado de chocolate con limón menta e Inojin se compró un jugo de naranja, fueron un parque cercano para poder disfrutar ese rico postre, a Inojin le fascinaba pasar con la casi dulce Himawari.

Inojin llevo a Himawari al parque más cercano , fueron a disfrutar el sol de la tarde , Himawari le gustaba pasar el tiempo con los amigos de su hermano , ya que no tenía muchos amigos de su edad , ya que en todo la academia solo tenía dos mejores amigas y nadie más.

-¡Hima-chan ¡ Me alegra pasar el día contigo - comento el rubio mientras votaba su lata de refresco en la sesta del basurero del parque

-¡Gra…Gracias….Inojin-kun! – dijo la pequeña Himawari muy sonrojada por el , comentario del rubio – Gracias , por tu invitación a comer

-No hay de que – Inojin volteo a ver a los ojos de la pequeña Uzumaki , eso ojos azules claro que tanto le gustaba observar todo el tiempo

-¡Himawari! Me….me … - titubeó el Yamanaka - Yo…yo…

-¿Qué me quieres decirme? – dijo Himawari

-Yo…. Yo solo tu….tú me gustas Hima-chan – Inojin se armó de valor y se lo dijo al fin los cual dejo sorprendió a Himawari - ¡Me gustas Himawari Uzumaki

-E…Es enserio …-titubeo Himawari muy sonrojada no sabía cómo tomar su confesión de Inojin

-Si…me gustas.

¡Pues…! También me gustas – confeso Himawari, agachando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos tan como lo hizo su madre cuando tenía su edad -

-¿Es…enserio? – pregunto incrédulamente el rubio

-Si….., desde tiempo que te veo – A Shikadai de repente de comenzó a acelerar el corazón, lo cual sintió de que se lo iba a salir –Yo…..- En eso Himawari se acercó peligrosamente y le robo un beso a Shikadai, eso impresionó al rubio quien no salía del asombro.

-Yo solo….- se separó de sus labios - ¡Bueno! Me nos vemos – dijo Himawari con tranquilidad parándose de la banca y salió corriendo de allí, dejando solo al rubio pasmado y muy muy sonrojado

Himawari le conto a su mamá sobre su primer beso a su mamá, lo cual por casualidad su papá escucho la parte del beso lo cual, a Naruto lo le gustó mucho, así que con la rabia que tenía que tomar carta sobre los asuntos pero se recordó de que tenia una reunión muy importante y ya estaba haciendo muchas con su clones de sombra, y esa reunión tenía que hacerlo personalmente y como te prometió a su princesa

Himawari regreso a su casa, muy agitada Hinata le pregunto pasaba, por que vino tan apresuradamente, entonces la pequeña fue a la cocina para tomar un gran vaso de agua, mientras Hinata le seguía así que le dijo, que es lo que sucedía y Himawari acacho la mirada, tenía mucha confianza con su madre entonces le conto sobre su primer beso., pero no se dio cuenta que Naruto escucho todo dejando muy enojado al rubio , sintió en ese momento que el mundo se le venía abajo, retrocedió uno pasitos dejando su habla a madre e hija.

-¡LO…MATO….!- grito efusivamente que se escuchó por todo Konoha

Hinata se levantó de la silla y fue a calmarse a su esposo pero no logro persuadirlo, en eso que la esposa del Hokage, se distrajo por un segundo salió corriendo dejando un hueco en la pared, así que a Hinata suspiro casadamente y solo atino a deja a su hijo a cargo y fue en busca de su esposo para tranquilizarlo y no matar al hijo de Ino.

Así pasaron toda la noche ambos rubios discutían mientras Naruto y Hinata tratando tranquilizarlos pero no podían, le pidieron a Inojin que se fuera a dormir a la casa de Shikadai, al amanecer ya las cosas de calmaron ya que ambos rubios ya es encontraban afónicos y mu casado para discutir así que llegaron a un acuerdo que no le convenía a Naruto para nada por que su princesa era muy pequeña para estar con Inojin

El tiempo pasó dos años más que decir, y que se puede más decir Naruto estaba feliz pero a la vez preocuparlo , feliz por el nacimiento de sus gemelos Minato y Jiraiya y preocupado porque su princesa sigue la relación con su novio Inojin , pero con la supervisión de un clon de sombra a la escondías de ellos porque sabía que aún era pequeña para amoríos ahora con doce y Inojin catorce las cosas habían cambiado en la actitud del rubio Yamanca.

Era el festival de las flores y Himawari y otras niñas que tiene nombre de flores tuvieron el honor de ser reinas del festival Himawari y la niñas iban a estar en una carrosa y saludar a los espectadores.

Himawari llevaba un lindo kimono ropa pastel con girasoles estampados con un lindo moño y con un broche de color dorado en carro a esta adornado con distintas flores.

-Hola chicos – saludo Uzumaki a todos los presente, pero en eso vio una imagen entre el público que nunca olvidara en su corta vía, su "novio" coqueteando con otra chica riendo y abrazándola, en ese momento deseaba salir corriendo pero su papá le enseño que siempre debía ser fuerte a pesar de las circunstancias así que decidió mirar a un lado y seguir adelante , pero Himawari decide continuar.

Ya terminado el desfile de las flores , Himawari a buscar Inojin para hablar sobre ellos, el rubio sabia de que si pequeña relación estaba al borde del abismo él ya había crecido y le gustaba las chicas de su edad .

Ambos chicos hablaron lo bueno de su relación de los lindo, lo bien de lo que pasaron pero Inojin estaba creciendo y necesitaba un chica de su edad para que su relación no sea solo en abrazos y pequeños besos , así que lo mejor para ambos serian terminar la relación , lo cual le rompía el corazón a de Himawari , así que la Uzumaki pensó que ya no tenía sentido de tener el collar en forma de girasol , aunque le dolía entregárselo así que le dio ese colar antes de salir de allí casi al borde de las lágrimas , así que fue de allí dejando al Inojin muy mal por su rompimiento.

Ya era de noche y todos los espectadores ya se retiraron a descansar, la familia Uzumaki ya había regresado , Nauro ya tenía el presentimiento que algo malo pasaba con su hija mu apagada lo cual era algo raro en ella siempre era muy alegre y divertida pero ahora permanecía callada y casi no decía nada , después de que todos fueran a dormir Naruto estaba muy preocupado , y Hinata también siento la tristeza de su hija , así que ella después de acostar a los gemelos fue a ver a su hija , pero antes de que ella abriera la puerta de su recamara , Naruto le pidió que él , lo solucionaría , así que no podía refutar con el terco de su esposo.

Naruto vio cómo su esposa se alejaba de allí, entro a la habitación de su hija, quien permanecía mirado el cielo nublado, en su pequeño balcón sentada a, allí sola mirando tras en vidrio de la ventana.

-¿Qué te pasa mi pequeña? – dijo el hombre acercándose haciéndose estaba su hija

-No es nada

-Se que mientes ¡Dime…! ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – Naruto tomo el mentó de su hija – Tiene, que ver con Inojin

-¿Cómo lo sabe? - dijo Himwari muy sorprendida, su padre intuyo que algo malo de pasaba

-Soy tu padre, lo sé todo – le contesto con tranquilidad – Y cómo eres mi única hija mujer, te amo y siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase – tomo las manos de su hija y las sujeto fuertemente - Te pareces, tanto a tu madre, no solo en el cabello sino también en el carácter dulce y siempre te preocupas por los demás, pero también heredaste mi carácter fuerte de tu abuela Kushina, eres terca y testadura pero determinada como tu abuelo Minato - Himawari miro los ojos azules de su padre , los miro con tanta determinación que podía ver los pensamientos de su padre- Sé que siempre afrontaras , dificultades en la vida que siempre carreras riesgo , tomaras decisiones malas y buenas , pero siempre estaré a tu lado por siempre , debes seguir adelante , sin mirar a tras vive tu vida al máximo , y cada decisión que tomes estaré aquí contigo , porque eres mi pequeña y te amo – pero antes de que Naruto iba a decir algo sintió como un gran abrazo - ¿Himawari que pasa?

-Oh… papi es que me duele – sollozo la joven – Me duelo que Inojin …..Haya terminado contigo ….el ere …un tonto …..no debió …..yo …..lo amaba- Lloro en el pecho de su brazos , mientras abrazaba a su hija

-Ya …ya pequeña – dijo Naruto tratando de tranquilizarla, Naruto sintió de que si corazón se le partía por la mitad - Llora…llora, todo lo que quieras

-Yo ….lo voy a….a entrañar mucho…- sollozo a un mas , se aferró a su padre tan fuerte como pueda

-Ya…ya…...- Así paso Naruto casi como media hora consolando a su hija, por un instante a Naruto quería ir hacia donde ese sujeto y romperle la cara pero ese solo causaría más sufrimiento a su pequeña así que respeto varias veces para que ese instinto asesino , no sabía cuándo tiempo estuvo consolando a su hija , solo sintió que Himawari se quedó dormida , así que la cargo , para llevarla a cama , la puso delicadamente y la abrigo con su cubrecama ,le dio un beso en la frente , antes de salir del cuarto de su hija dijo

-Duerme, pequeña mañana será un día nuevo – dicto eso salió de allí

Fin del flashback

-¿Qué recuerdo? – dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos azules y recordando a un más sobre la vida de su pequeña – Himawari, ahora con 18 años, es muy joven para dar el sí.

-Pero viejo, tu que casaste con mamá a los 20 – dijo Bolt burlándose de su padre – Así ¿que eres muy joven?

-sí , ya lo sé – refunfuño el hombre

-jaja ya padre – se disculpó del rubio

-Bueno será mejor que no vayamos – Bolt se levantó del sillón , mientras veía como Himawari bajaba de las escaleras , con un hermoso vestido de novia escote de corazón con pedrería en todo el corpiño , falda al estilo princesa con una cola amplia y un hermoso velo con bordes dorados – Oh... ¿Qué hermosa? Te ves bella hermanita

-Gracias nii-san – dijo muy sorrajada por el alago de su hermano -Papá... – Himawari camino hacia donde se encontraba su padre que veía como guardaba su portafotos - ¿Cómo me veo?

-¡Te ves muy hermosa! , mi princesa – dijo Naruto mirado de pies a cabeza - Te pareces mucho a tu madre

-¡Lo crees! Himawari miro dulcemente a su padre – tú también te vez bien

-Gracias y tu madre

\- Aquí estoy - dijo Hinata hermosa como siempre, a pesar de los años aun permanecía joven era lo genes de los Hyuga – Los gemelos también aquí están

-Ohhhh nee-chan

-te vez hermosa

-Gracias hermanitos – les contesto a sus hermanos que cada día crecían más y mas

-¡Bueno familia! ¡Vamos a la boda!- dijo muy entusiasmado

-Si...- gritaron todos los integrantes de la familia

Todos los Uzumakis fueron a la gran boda de la hija de los Uzumaki, era en un gran salón, adornado con flores en todo el salón, con un pequeño altar , ya todos los invitados estaba allí entrado al local todos radiantes y felices.

Todos los amigos de Naruto ya estaban presente , radiantes y felices con ellos también la nueva generación , en eso se escuchó pequeños murmullos , eso quería decir que la familia Uzumaki ya llegaron .

El novio esta pasado muy nervioso como como otros novios pero su madres le toco el hombro para apoyarlo, entones Shikadai miro hacia la entrada y miro a su novia entrando muy radiantes y feliz con su padre mientras lo seguían el resto de la familia Uzumaki

-Shikadai te entrego a uno de mis mejores tesoros – dijo seria mente el rubio , el Nara solo asistió con la cabeza

Konohamaru comenzó con la ceremonia diciendo algunas palabra de aliento a la nueva pareja , Naruto no escucho nada en la ceremonia ,

 _-Mi pequeña, has crecido bastante, pensé que te quedarías conmigo para siempre - dijo en rubio en su mente- Recuerdo cada día desde que naciste , prometí que nada se acercara a tu pero , no lo cumplí , ahora te vas de mi lado espero que a partir de ahora , sea muy feliz , siempre estaré a tu lado ¡Cuídate mi princesa ! , ¡Siempre estaré a lado de mi Corazón! Te amo y a partir de ahora vendré tu propia historia ¡Buena suerte mi pequeña!_

 _Fin_

 _Oh bueno ya termino espero que le guste , este es la historia de un padre cuando pierde a su pequeña por un chicos jaja Shikadai al fin conquisto el corazón de su pequeño girasol que ele parecí espero que deje su cometarios gracias por su atención_


End file.
